Jeremy: Ultimate Generations
Jeremy: Ultimate Generations is an 2019 upcoming 2D traditional/flash hand-drawn/3D computer animated hybrid action-adventure science-fiction buddy comedy film based on the ''Jeremy Universal'' series. It was produced by Warner Animation Group, JeremyWorks Studios, JeremySoft Animation, DHX Media, Frederator Films, JWToons Originals, and Lord Miller Productions, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film will serves as a “continuation” of Jeremy Universal's 35th Anniversary. The storyline of the film also ties with Jeremy Adventure: The Battle Adventure. The CGI animation will be provided in-house at JeremyWorks' headquarters in Burbank, California via JeremyWorks Computer Animation Department, the 2D hand-drawn animation will be animated by Renegade Animation, DHX Studios Vancouver, Yowza! Animation, Slap Happy Cartoons, Snipple Animation, and Neko Productions. The film is set to be released in June 14, 2019. An extended directors cut, titled Jeremy: Ultimate Generations: Alternate Cut, will be released in November 2019. A sequel is currently in development. Summary An new evil female princess kidnaps Jeremy's friends (Bella, Jay, Steve, Sidden, Alyvia, Cassie, Jack Carter, and Rubby Miller) and teaming up with the villains from the past (Amelia, Harper and Jana, Aveline, Master Paxton, Mavi, Sliverclaw, Metal Jeremy, Great Mysterious, Winka Girl, Mastermind Cat, Priscilla, Phantom Orb, Gavin and Achilles, Bark, and Beany) and the villains from different world, and going to destroy the entire universe and time itself with the Power Pink Ruby with the Staff of Universe, as she keep it order for her boss, King Stormer. Jeremy, Hatta, Larry, Davina, Lucia, Larrira, and Elizabeth are going to save world, time, and his friends from evil king, evil female princess and their army before it's too late. Meanwhile, Mia, Zachary, Gavin, Kolten, and Graciela going to find Jeremy, but they later team up with The Past Wind consisting of their leader, Maritza, Jaylon, Darien, and Kyra, as they going to stop Dale (who later team up with Lord Princess) from also destroy the entire universe and doing this for King Stormer. The treacherous quest takes Jeremy and the gang through new worlds with different theme, including video game, studios, spy, pirate, and music. Plot Arriving on the deepest and darkest place inside of space, a evil princess, have find the real Power Pink Ruby, she plan to find the time stones for her superior, King Stormer, and let him destroy the world and time. The next day, Jeremy celebrates his birthday with his friends until Lord Princess interrupts a birthday celebration, she shows the real Power Pink Ruby, and said that King Stormer destroy the world and time. Lord Princess kidnaps Bella, Jay, Steve, Sidden, Alyvia, Cassie, Jack Carter, and Rubby Miller. The Power Pink Ruby sucking everyone, including Jeremy, through Time Portal and scattering them across different points. When Jeremy and Larry find themselves in HubTown, they encounters Mavi as they begin to fight, as Mavi's help with her brother Silverclaw, as well as other villains, Winka Girl, Mastermind Cat, Priscilla, Phantom Orb, Gavin and Achilles. After the fight, Jeremy and Larry reunited with Davina, Dr. Rad, Fred, Rubert, George, Bottlox, Graciela, Petunia, and Betiella, and finally find Lucia and Larrira. Davina going to help Jeremy, Larry, Lucia, and Larria for find Elizabeth and get all the time stones. As they left, Graciela discover Dr. Rad, Fred, Rubert, George, Bottlox, Petunia, and Betiella got sucked into Time Portal, she know something going on. On arrival to the King Stormer's castle, Lord Princess is contacted by King Stormer, who reminds her to gather all of time stones for him to ruled the entire universe with his Staff of Universe. Lord Princess realize that there is not enough for their army, expect she got idea. Mia, Zachary, Gavin, and Kolten was captured by Dale, who been also working for King Stromer, and his assistant, Cora. As Mia, Zachary, Gavin, and Kolten escape, they meet Graciela, which she tell them that King Stormer ruled the entire universe. When Dale's henchmen cornered them, they are rescued by a group from an elite undercover task force agency called "Past Wind" consisting of their leader, Maritza, Jaylon, Kyra, and Darien. They have been fighting Dale to save the universe. Mia, Zachary, Gavin, Kolten, and Graciela decided to join them on their mission Meanwhile, Jeremy finally reunited with Hatta, ever since they leave for their lives after they defeat Mavi and Darktooth. When Jeremy and the gang enter into the world and found Elizabeth, they discover the studios, where they meet Kamora, Rania, and Wesley, as well as Janelle. However, after Jeremy and his gang discover the first time stone during their visit, the studios had been attacked by Master Paxton and Aveline, who are send by Lord Princess for getting one of the Time Stones. Jeremy and his gang started to escaping again and left the studios. When the Past Wind arrive, along with Mia, Zachary, Gavin, Kolten, and Graciela, Mia and Zachary ready for another fight with Master Paxton and Aveline, but Metal Jeremy arrive and fight with them instead. After Mia and Zachary defeat Metal Jeremy, Master Paxton and Aveline teleport them into outside of Dale's lair. Jeremy and the gang went into pirate world, where they meet a brave girl, Greta, who is part of the pirate gang. Greta and the pirate help Jeremy and the gang to search the time stones, before Bark and Beany does. After finding the other time stones between pirate world and music world, Jeremy and his gang find the final time stones and ready for final fight with Lord Princess. Meanwhile, on Dale's lair, Mia and Maritza argue on the best means to stop Dale, finally settling on Maritza's plan of a frontal assault and Mia agrees to act as a diversion. The Past Wind manages to corner Dale in his lair only to be captured by Cora and Dale's henchmen as well as Mia, Zachary, Gavin, Kolten, and Graciela. At King Stormer's Castle, Lord Princess captured Jeremy and his gang and revealed that Dale and Cora working with King Stormer, and they took them in King Stormer's jail, where his other friends are teleport in their cells. Lord Princess teleport herself to the Phantom Dimension. Cora free Lord Princess, allowing King Stromer to enslave, cause havoc and chaos upon Jeremyville, with the villains, Amelia, Harper and Jana, Aveline, Master Paxton, Mavi, Sliverclaw, Metal Jeremy, Great Mysterious, Winka Girl, Mastermind Cat, Priscilla, Phantom Orb, Gavin and Achilles, Bark, and Beany, and their entire army as well as the other villains from other worlds, including Draker Dire, Black & White Missy, Queen Jaida, Azula, Aku, Ice King, Mojo Jojo, Kaos, Sauron's Eye of Sauron form, etc. Jeremy team up with his rest of the gang, as well as Kamora, Rania, Wesley, Greta, Cora (who give up bring evil and turn into good side), and the Past Wind to stop King Stormer and his entire army. But, after finding out that King Stromer and his army are more serious and dangerous, Jeremy send his gang away where he believes they'll be safe and head off to fight King Stormer, along with Hatta. By the time she leave, Lucia, Kolten, Larrira, Petunia, and Kamora had been captured by Mavi, Silverclaw, and Aveline. At King Stromer's lair, Chasity Bush (who returned from her new adventure) come to stop Lord Princess, who believe she was her sister, Cassidy Bush. After Chasity fail to defeat her, Jeremy arrived at King Stromer's lair, it was a trap. However, King Stromer and the other villains betrayed Cassidy Bush and banish her to the Phantom Dimension, alongside Jeremy and Hatta. As Jeremy and Hatta arrive at Phantom Dimension and with Cassidy in the empty dimension crying she decided to give up being Lord Princess and become good. Making a deal with the dimension's gatekeeper Andrea to be allowed back to Jeremyville in order to retrieve the dimension's escaped prisoners, Jeremy, Hatta, and Cassidy arrives in time to save his teammates, rescue Janelle, Lucia, Kolten, Larrira, Petunia, and Kamora apologizing to them for abandoning. Knowing that their outnumbered by King Stromer's army, Jeremy decides to create a army of his own and teamed up with the citizens of Jeremyville, the Wuuds, the Past Wind, the pirates and the rest of the people from each worlds. The entire group successfully send the escaped villains back to the Phantom Dimension. However, King Stromer, along with Dale, Amelia, Harper and Jana, Aveline, Master Paxton, Mavi, get in their new robot, Ultimate Super Red Death Robot. Jeremy, along with Mia, Zachary, Chasity, and Cassidy, turns into perfect forms. When Ultimate Super Red Death Robot almost destroy, King Stromer stops them as he was about to kill Jeremy's friends. But, Jeremy saves them just in time and takes King Stromer along with Power Pink Ruby to the portal and destroyed it. As soon as Power Pink Ruby entered the portal, it making everything sucked, as well as the villains, and the portal closed. The citizens of Jeremyville, along with the Wuuds and the pirates, begins to crying and moan believing Jeremy gone forever. However, another portal open up from the sky and an unconscious Jeremy comes falling down, they all thought he was dead, until he woke up. Jeremy finally reunites with his friends. King Stromer still survive and going to kill Jeremy and his friends using the Staff of Universe, but Chasity and Cassidy pushed him and broke his staff, King Stromer's body become stone, fall into the ground and shatters. As the whole city cheered for Jeremy's action and defeating King Stromer, Jeremyville is finally returned to normal. Everyone, including Jeremy's gang, celebrate Jeremy's birthday and greatest victories. Chasity and Cassidy travel back to their own world as everyone bids their farewells. As Jeremy look at the stars at night, Andrea appears who chooses to let him remain after seeing how much he had changed in order to save everyone and the universe, Jeremy started to going home. In a scene that plays after the first part of the closing credits sequence, Kamora and Raina, along with Davina and Lexi, as well as Lucia and Kolten, are both seen, talking about the next movie that would happen. However, Dale, who survived after the final fight, wanted revenge on Jeremy, his friends, and The Past Wind. But, Kamora told him that he had to wait until the next game, much to Dale's dismay. In a scene that plays after the second part of the closing credits sequence, Amelia, Harper and Jana, Aveline, Master Paxton, and Mavi are trapped in the White Space, and argue with each other. It simply ends with Mavi have a idea for her brother Silverclaw to be main villain, but Harper decides to punch Mavi knocking her unconscious, telling the audience what a crazy princess she is. In the post-credit scene, a mysterious young girl named Marisa is seen in a mysterious place, who saw what happening the last time, which Master Goodness told her once. However, he noticed that Jeremyville could be in peril again when the new villain, Amber, is coming. Noticing that, she decides need the heroes help. Cast * Jeremy Carpenter as Jeremy / Jason / Mastermind Cat * Kate Micucci as Hatta / Rubby Miller * Tom Kenny as Larry / Steve / Dr. Rad / Rubert / Bottlox / Ice King * Katie Crown as Davina / Betiella * Dionne Quan as Larrira * Billy West as Gavin / Elmer Fudd * Tara Strong as Lucia / Elizabeth / Molly / Priscilla / Graciela * Nancy Cartwright as Devan * James Arnold Taylor as Kieran / Fred / George / Jack Carter * Tress MacNeille as Bella * Jason Drucker as Jay * Steve G. as Sidden / Dr. Bob * Anndi McAfee as Mia / Maritza * Jason Griffith as Zachary / Silverclaw * Cathy Cavadini as Princess Alyvia * Michelle Rodriguez as Lexi * Cheryl Chase as Eve / Lola * Amanda Leighton as Petunia / Chasity Bush (Mixina) * Kari Wahlgren as Kamora * Jessica DiCicco as Raina * Ty Burrell as Wesley * Demi Lovato as Janelle * Jason Marsden as Jaylon * Janice Kawaye as Kyra * Jack McBrayer as Darien * Stephanie Lemelin as Andrea * Ashleigh Ball as Greta * Mr. Lawrence as Bucket Pig * Frank Walker as Sealy Seal / Muttley / Liger / Ratty * Justin Theroux as King Stromer * Debi Derryberry as Lord Princess (Cassidy Bush) * Gregg Berger as Dale * Jessica Biel as Cora * Grey DeLisle as Amelia / Winka Girl / Vicky the Babysitter / Azula * Kate Higgins as Harper and Jana (Evil Sister) * Sarah Jessica Parker as Aveline (Evil Mother) * Jim Cummings as Master Paxton / Dick Dastardly / Fuzzy Lumkins / Lord Giancarlo * Samantha Kelly as Mavi * Keith Fergurson as Lewis / Bark * Eric Bauza as Beany / Foop * Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam / The Brain / Father / Darktooth * Rob Paulsen as Pinky / Technus * Bob Bergen as Marvin the Martian * Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker * Kevin Michael Richardson as Skuller / The Shredder * Maddie Taylor as Verminious Snaptrap * Colin Fox as Maximus I.Q. * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Music Mysterious * Reece Thompson as Simon * Janyse Jaud as Snarf * Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort * John Cleese as Cat R. Waul * Richard Steven Horvitz as Kaos * Lex Lang as Doctor Neo Cortex Popular culture cameos and references Much like the 2018 film Ready Player One, Jeremy: Ultimate Generations has various pop-culture references from the 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, 2000s and 2010s. Just like Wreck-It Ralph and its sequel Ralph Breaks the Internet, there are some references to films, television shows, music, toys, video games, anime, comics, and even various internet memes. Production After the development of ''Jeremy: Ultimate Battle'', JeremyWorks Studios' CEO and chairman Jeremy Carpenter confirmed that there would be another film in Jeremy Universal film series. In September 2015, JeremyWorks Studios announced a fifth Jeremy Universal film series and Warner Animation Group greenlit the another Jeremy Universal movie. In March 2016, during the production of Storks and Two Teenage Ghost, Frederator Studios and DHX Media, two companies that produced JeremyToons Universe, was in the talks with Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks, to co-produce Jeremy Universal film. Coming soon! Pre-production Coming soon! Development Coming soon! Writing David N. Weiss, Seth Green, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, and Melissa Wolfe, along with Jeremy Carpenter and Scott Young, return from previous films to write the script for Jeremy: Ultimate Generations, and began developing a treatment in March 2016. In its earliest stages, the story was very different from the final film, the storyline follows Jeremy and his gang were going on the journey though the other world to stop the bunch of intergalactic army, led by light blue-haired female master, from taking over the world and kidnapping a "space princess" named Susan, while dealing with a coming cataclysm. Some other characters from the final film, such as Kamora, Raina, Maritza, and Greta, had not yet been added. The early drafts also featured live-action scene, which it would be more familer to The Lego Movie, as well as Space Jam and Looney Tunes: Back in Action. However, after the storyboard was complete, Jeremy feel that the storyline wasn't good enough for this film and he didn't want a live-action scene in the film, it would destroying the heart of Jeremy Universal fans. Jeremy decided to rewrite the script. Some elements and characters from the early drafts are later reused for The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. More coming soon! Animation Animation began in September 2016. Jeremy Carpenter rejected making a live-action/CGI film, calling the film's animation "a tribute to the world, art of traditional hand-drawn animated films and mix with hand-drawn, flash and CGI". He said that he would not like it if the film was live-action/CGI and that it would destroy the hearts of people who grew up with Jeremy Universal. The film was produced in a widescreen 2.35:1 aspect ratio. The animation was directed by Matthew O'Callaghan and supervised by veteran animators, James Baxter, Eric Goldberg, and Richard Williams. Most of the in-house animation crew of the film were from many different animation studios, including Walt Disney Animation Studios, Disney Television Animation, Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Animation Studio, DreamWorks Animation, DHX Media, Duncan Studio, Warner Bros. Animation, and Cartoon Network Studios. The film will a mix of traditional 2D hand-drawn animation, 2D digital flash animation, and 3D computer generated (CG) animation. The 2D hand-drawn/flash animation scenes are animated by Renegade Animation, DHX Studios Vancouver, Yowza! Animation, Slap Happy Cartoons, Snipple Animation, Mercury Filmworks and Neko Productions, while some 3D CGI animation scenes is produced in-house at JeremyWorks' headquarters in Burbank, California via JeremyWorks Computer Animation Department, and the 2D animation will be outsourced to Wang Film Productions, Bardel Entertainment, Toon City Animation, Sunwoo Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Animation. The storyboards, designs, visual development, layouts, backgrounds, character animation, and visual effects were done in America while the outsource studios completed the additional animation, inbetweening, digital ink and paint, and animation rendering before being shipped back to the United States for animation checking, compositing, and editing. David Silverman describes the "Jeremyville Chaos" scene which King Stromer wreaks havoc at Jeremyville as one of the hardest things the animators ever had to animate. It features several villains making havoc and chaos, with a lot of lava, laser, explosion, fire, and it took three months to complete. The scene is directed by Richard Williams with 2D animation made by Wang Film Productions, Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment), Walt Disney Animation Studios, Paramount Animation, Titmouse, Inc., and Duncan Studios , and CGI animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks, Animal Logic, Blur Studio, Reel FX Creative Studios, Nitrogen Studios, and Prana Animation Studios. Storyboard Storyboarding for the film will be handled by Toon Boom Storyboard Pro, TVPaint Animation (which also handles the 2D animation software), Adobe Photoshop, Microsoft Paint, Pencil 2D, Scratch, and Paint Tool SAI, as the storyboarding software. Design Microsoft Paint, TVPaint Animation, Scratch, and Paint Tool SAI will serve as the matte painting, visual development, character design, and 2D layout of the film. Autodesk Mudbox and The Foundary Modo will serve as the modeling softwares. There are other software that will be used to make this film, including the discontinued Autodesk Softimage as the CGI animation, compositing, rendering, and lighting software, The Foundry Nuke as the animation camera and compositing software, Houdini Effects as the visual effects software, Adobe After Effects as the visual effects and compositing software, The Foundry Mari as the texture painting software, and Pixar's Renderman as the rendering and lighting software. Autodesk Sketchbook Pro, Microsoft Paint, Moho, and Paint Tool SAI will also serve as the matte painting, visual development, design, 2D layout, and 2D animation software. Casting Coming soon! Visual effects The visual effects production for the film began on February 8, 2017, where it's supervised by C. Elbourn. Video editors, compositors, and visual effects artists edited the film just by importing 2D images and 3D animated footage as the backgrounds. They also imported digital hand-drawn animated footage with the vector background as their cels that really needs editing and compositing along with the backgrounds. They even add CGI animated footage with the vector background as their cels, so they composite the backgrounds and the animation cels to make it look like fantasy in the final cut. Post-production The post-production began in July 18, 2018, where it's supervised by C. Elbourn and Jeremy Carpenter, and directed by Scott Young. The sound production was created at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California. Sound editors Tom Myers, Teresa Eckton and Chris Boyes, and sound designers Gary Rydstrom and Randy Thom design the sound and then edit it, next sound recorder Jeremy Carpenter recorded the sound for Gray Rydstrom, Randy Thom and Tom Johnson to edit and mix it, then sound re-recording mixers Tom Johnson and Gary Summers re-recorded the sound and mix it. Some of the sound effects are cartoony while others tend to be more realistic. Stereoscopic 3D production was directed, supervised, created, and animated by C. Elbourn and Rod Daniel. Rod Daniel was an advanced Scratcher from Scratch, a popular educational website made by the Massachusetts Institute of Technology in Boston, Massachusetts. The stereoscopic 3D conversion and the stereographic animation was done by Legend3D in Los Angeles, California. The digital imaging services are at Technicolor Digital Intermediates, where they time the color of the film, and cut the negative clips into the film. The closing titles are created by Renegade Animation and Pacific Title, while the end credits are created by Scarlett Letters. Music The music for the film will be composed by Mark Mothersbaugh, who is well known for composing films, television and video games. Other composers such as John Debney, Lorne Balfe, Theodore Shapiro, and Daniel Ingram will also be composing for the film. Inspiration The animation styles and techniques will be somewhat similar to that from Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar Animation Studios, Blue Sky Studios, Warner Bros. Animation (Warner Animation Group), Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, DreamWorks Animation, Illumination Entertainment, Nelvana, Zagtoon, Film Roman, and Toei Animation. Software The software used for this movie are Toon Boom Harmony (for 2D animation, clean-up, in-betweens, 2D effects, and digital ink & paint), Toon Boom Storyboard Pro (for storyboards), Adobe Animate (for 2D animation, building, rigging, and in-betweens), Adobe Photoshop (for visual development concept art, 2D layouts, backgrounds, storyboards, 2D animation, clean-up, and in-betweens), TVPaint Animation (for 2D animation and storyboards), Pencil 2D (for pencil animation and storyboards) Microsoft Paint (for storyboards, matte painting, visual development, character design, and 2D layout) Scratch (for 2D animation, storyboards, matte painting, visual development, character design, and 2D layout), Autodesk Maya (for CGI modeling, texturing, rigging, simulation, layout, animation, lighting, and rendering), Pixar's RenderMan (for CGI simulation and rendering), Adobe After Effects (for visual effects and compositing), The Foundry Nuke (for compositing), Houdini Effects (for CGI effects), Avid Media Composer (for video editing), Audacity (for sound and dialogue editing), and Avid Pro Tools (for music editing and arrangements). Toon Boom Harmony has been used in most of the 2D animated sequences, while Adobe Photoshop is used for the rest of the 2D animated sequences. Release Jeremy: Ultimate Generations' '''will be released by Warner Bros. Pictures on June 14, 2019 in 2D, 3D, Digital 3D, 4K, RealD 3D, IMAX, IMAX 3D, and Dolby Cinema. The film also had its premiere at Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on May 22, 2019; The directors, producers, and cast including the guest stars are scheduled to come to the red carpet premiere. The film also had a television airing on JWToons on July 5, 2019, and on Family Chrgd on July 12, 2019. Marketing The voice cast appeared at the 2017 San Diego Comic Con International to announce the movie and present a clip highlighting traditionally-animated films, along with footage from ''Jeremy: Ultimate Generations ''done entirely in storyboards. The footage, which was screened exclusively for the panel, received strong audience reaction with traditional/flash animation fans "literally jumping on the floor once the footage played." In September 2017, The first clip was released on YouTube for one day only. At the JeremyWorks Studios presentation at CinemaCon 2018, "unfinished and unseen footage" was seen, revealing that the film will focus on Jeremy and his friends going on a journey. On June 18, 2018, the first poster was released. Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks partnered with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners in a deal valued at an unprecedented $250 million. One of the partners was NBCUniversal. Spots for the film appeared on Bravo, E!, USA, Syfy, Telemundo, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and NBC Universo. Trailers * The teaser trailer was released via Warner Bros. Pictures, JeremyWorks Studios, Frederator and JWToons' YouTube channel on June 18, 2018, and was shown before ''Incredibles 2, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, Nights into Dreams, and Teen Titans Go! To the Movies. A "teaser reaction" video, introducing the new characters, voiced by Kari Wahlgren, Jessica DiCicco, Ty Burrell, Demi Lovato, Anndi McAfee, Jason Marsden, Janice Kawaye, Jack McBrayer, Stephanie Lemelin, and Ashleigh Ball was released the following day. * An exclusive extended trailer was released at the San Diego Comic Con in July 2018. * The first official trailer was released on September 28, 2018, and was shown before Smallfoot, Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween, Crawler, Liger and Ratty: The Three Animals, The Nutcracker and the Four Realms, The Grinch, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, and Mary Poppins Returns. * The second official trailer was released on January 16, 2019, and was shown before Crash Bandicoot: The First N. Sane Movie, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Wonder Park, Dumbo, and Shazam!. * To promote the 3D technology that is utilized in this film, a 3D trailer was shown during Super Bowl LIII. On February 3, 2019, the film is first promoted on television with Super Bowl Sunday, with Jeremy and his friends in a stadium seeing the football game. * The third and final official trailer was released on Friday, April 5, 2019 on JWToons during JWToons' Fridays Night! block, and will shown before Missing Link, Avengers: Endgame, UglyDolls, Pokémon: Detective Pikachu, A Dog's Journey, Aladdin, and The Secret Life of Pets 2. Short film The film will be accompanied by a short animated film, Unikitty to the Rescue!, based on the TV series Unikitty!, which it based on the 2014 film The Lego Movie. Video Game Main article: Jeremy: Ultimate Generations: The Video Game On March 16, it was announced that the film is going to be getting "a tie-in game" titled [[Jeremy: Ultimate Generations: The Video Game|Jeremy: ''Ultimate Generations: The Video Game]], and it will be developed by JeremyWorks Interactive and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It will be released on PS4, PSVita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, and PC. Screenshots Screenshots of the film were presented at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival in June. Soundtrack ''Main article: [[Jeremy: Ultimate Generations: Deluxe Motion Picture Soundtrack|Jeremy: ''Ultimate Generations: Deluxe Motion Picture Soundtrack]]'' Home media Main article: Jeremy: Ultimate Generations/Home media Jeremy: Ultimate Generations ''will be released on Digital on iTunes, Movies Anywhere, Microsoft Store, Vudu and Amazon Prime on October 22, 2019 and on DVD, Blu-ray (2D and 3D), and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on November 7, 2019. ''Jeremy: Ultimate Generations will also released in a limited edition VHS on April 1, 2020. Special features included behind the scenes, deleted scenes, 5 Jeremy Universal shorts, bloopers, concept art, two episodes from JeremyToons Universe ''and ''Jeremy's Wacky Life, the music video of "Let's Go Universe", and an exclusively extended directors cut, titled Jeremy: Ultimate Generations: Alternate Cut, that featuring more scenes for 30 minutes, more humor, an on-screen death, and scenes not shown theatrically, including the deleted scenes. In addition to Unikitty to the Rescue!, the releases also include four animated short films: MIW: Movies in Working, Superstar Cool, Larrira Done It, and Going Down The Water. A Walmart exclusive Blu-ray/DVD combo pack included two limited edition Jeremy and Kamora toys. The Blu-ray/DVD release includes a CD entiled "Jeremy's Track List", which consists of songs such as Tiesto's "Let's Go", Neon's "Me and You", Lillix's "What I Like About You", and Gloria Gaynor's "I Will Survive". Warner Bros. also confirmed Jeremy: Ultimate Generations: Alternate Cut aiming for its November 2019 release. Director's cut : Main article: Jeremy: Ultimate Generations: Alternate Cut A director's cut of the movie will be released on November 22, 2019, in theaters for one night only. Promotions LEGO Theme Main article: [[Lego Jeremy: Ultimate Generations|Lego Jeremy: ''Ultimate Generations]]'' Lego will be releasing sets based on the movie, its Juniors line releases five sets as well, and will be released on June 8, 2019. On the side of the box, you can get a 5 dollar off offer movie tickets for the film at your local theater/cinema. Art book Main article: [[The Art of Jeremy: Ultimate Generations|The Art of Jeremy: ''Ultimate Generations]]'' Going co-inside with the film's release, Dark Horse Books has released an art book based on the film itself, it features background art, character references, how to draw the characters, concept art, unused ideas that were cut, scrapped and unused in the films development, the cast and crew commentary about the film and much much more. Theatrical release promotions * Hasbro and Hasbro Gaming released a line of action figures, diecast vehicles, playsets, board games and a limited-time Monopoly game edition. * Mattel released a limited-time UNO game edition. * Thinkway Toys released a line of plush toys and action figures based on the film. * Facebook Messenger released stickers based on the characters for messenger. * Bandai released a line of trading cards with the scenes from the film. * McDonalds released 6 toys for Happy Meal. The toys are Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Lord Princess, Kamora, and Maritza, and ran a series of Jeremy Universal-themed television adverts to promote this. In the Australian market, a few small plush characters of Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Kamora, Raina, and Lord Princess replace some of the toys in the US lineup. * Burger King did a limited time food on the menu called The Toony Burger (with Cheese, crispy Bacon, Double Meat, and manchego cheese), plus they did a Sweepstakes called Jeremy's Game! where it has a scratch card game piece with chances of winning the tickets to see the movie. Other prizes include other Burger King food on the menu, 1 million dollars, a trip to California, with the Regency Village Theater movie premiere, a flat-screen TV, PlayStation 4, and a signed movie poster. * Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks had teamed up with Hooters restaurants to promote Jeremy: Ultimate Generations. They decorated the restaurants with Jeremy Universal stuff (like the Jeremy plushes, Kamora stars and etc) and included 2 exclusive plushes for $10 dollars: Jeremy wearing a Hooters shirt and Mia dressed as a Hooters girl. * Cinnabon released Jeremy's head-shaped cinnamon buns. * Pepsi and Frito-Lay released sweepstakes to win tickets to see the movie, with The Grand Prize a trip to Burbank for a private Jeremy's movie premiere party and Warner Bros. Studio Tour, and other prizes include a exclusive Jeremy figure wearing 3-D glasses, a signed poster, a exclusive phone case with a Jeremy pattern, and in addition, Crystal Pepsi returned to shelves with a brand new flavor, PowerBlast (a strawberry/cherry-flavored Pepsi). * Coca-Cola released a limited edition bottle with Jeremy and Larry in the cover. The promotion is revived during its home media release. * Dr. Pepper released a promotion where you can win tickets to see the movie. * General Mills had 6 toys that came with General Mills-branded cereals. * Kellogg's released a cereal based on the movie. The cereal has fruit rounds similar to Trix, and has Power Pink Ruby-shaped marshmallows. In addition, the same company also released the fruit flavored snacks based on the movie, on Kellogg's Eggo Waffles inside there's glow in the dark stickers themed to the movie, and Kellogg's cereals such as Froot Loops, Apple Jacks, Frosted Mini-Wheats, Frosted Flakes, Kellogg's Corn Flakes, Rice Krispies, Smorz, Special K, Krave, Corn Pops, Coco Pops ,and Raisin Bran have 9 free mini plushies inside the cereals themselves, which are Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Zachary, Graciela, Kamora, Raina, Maritza, and Lord Princess. * Oreo announced its special edition Oreo cookies with red cream in promotion of the film. The promotion included stickers inside each package of cookies. Two types of contest were also announced: first, by completing an album of stickers, consumers could win three movie passes and medium snack bar combos; second, by finding winning stickers in packages with prizes including a trip to California, backpacks, cinema passes for a year, and 3D glasses. * Chips Ahoy! added a new flavor to their cookie line-up, called "The Ultimate Cartoon Combo", consisting of peanut butter, Oreo's, Reese's, M&M’s and rainbow chocolate chips with free merchandise from the film inside. * Lunchables did a promotion with a chance of winning a trip to Burbank, California also they did Free mini-posters on the back of the box. * Hostess did a limited edition flavor for their cupcakes, named "Jeremy's Cupcake", where the iconic 8 squiggles on the cupcake are red, and the filling is larger. * Energizer did a promotion where the company hid 5 free mini flashlights inside their batteries, which are Jeremy, Mia, Graciela, Karmoa, and Lord Princess. * Kraft Macaroni and Cheese had release macaroni and cheese shaped like Jeremy, Lord Princess, Lucia, and Kamora. These soon joined the Kraft Mac and Cheese pasta lineup. * Airheads released a limited-edition flavors "The Power Flavor" and "Kamora's Strawberry Taste". * M&Ms did an promotion with an chance of winning the tickets to see the movie. Other prizes includes 25 million dollars, a trip to California with the Regency Village Theater movie premiere. Other prizes include winning the tickets to see the movie, a Nintendo Switch with the movie video game, and a signed Jeremy Universal poster. Plus, an new limited time M&Ms flavor called Crispy M&Ms Power Pink (Pink strawberry-flavored). * JeremyWorks Channel and JWToons will air a Jeremy Universal marathon, such as JeremyToons, Jeremy's Wacky Life, Mia & Zachary: The Adventures Return, Alyvia: Princess Kingdom, and JeremyToons Universe, Saturdays and Sundays between May 2018 and June 2019 with sneak peaks of the movie during the marathon. * Scholastic released nine books for the film: The Junior Novel, Sticker Activity Book, The Movie Storybook, The Revenge of Lord Princess, Coloring & Activity Book, The Funny Joke Book, Meet the Studios, The Past Wind To the Rescue, and Jeremy's Paint Box. * Walmart hosted a week-long Jeremy: Ultimate Generations @ Walmart party where the stores are decorated with Jeremy plushies, special Jeremy Universal stand-outs boards, and even some Funko POP! Jeremy Universal hanging on the roof. Walmart also lets you buy the legendary Jeremy (from Jeremy: The Great Escape) for only 5 dollars. * Barnes & Noble hosted a Jeremy: Ultimate Generations-themed event in May, June, and July. * Warner Bros. Home Entertainment announced that they will release JeremyToons: The Complete Series on Blu-ray, DVD, and Digital HD, on February 20, 2019. Warner Bros. Home Entertainment also released a "septology" pack of the rest of the Jeremy Universal films, on Blu-ray and DVD, on May 14, 2018. * Some characters from the film appear on DVD and Blu-ray with a white background and standing with another character from a different Warner Bros. animated films and animated shows. DVD/Blu-Ray Promotions * Pizza Hut released Jeremy's head-shaped Pizzas and a deal called the Toontastic combo which includes a large bacon and sausage pizza, breadsticks, a 2-liter soda and the limited time Caramel/marshmallow Brownie. * Subway released an Kid's Meal promotion, it included 8 Jeremy Universal bags (which are Jeremy, Lord Princess, Larry, Mia, Zachary, Graciela, Kamora, and Raina), 9 mini backpack plushes (which are Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Zachary, Maritza, Lord Princess, Kamora, Raina, and Lucia), an kid's Subway sandwich, chips or fruit, and an drink. * Genomma Labs released a hand sanitizer and bandages based on the film. * BIC released a limited time Jeremy: Ultimate Generations-themed pack. * Pepsi released exclusive can holders that can be given by buying 2 20oz Pepsi bottles in selected isle. * Coca-Cola released a limited edition bottle with Jeremy and Larry in the cover. * The Coca-Cola Company launched a line of soft drinks based on the characters, including "Jeremy Cola", "Bella Blueberry", "Mia Strawberry", "Davina Orange", "Lucia Grape", "Kamora Lemon" and "Alyvia Apple". * Nescafé released a collection of mugs based on the film. * PEZ released three dispensers, these includes Jeremy, Kamora and Lord Princess. * Burger King released a kids' meal promotion which includes nine toys (Jeremy, Larry, Lucia, Mia, Zachary, Graciela, Kamora, Raina, Maritza, and Lord Princess) and a activity box. Cinema Promotions * Cinemark released various combos, which includes a popcorn, a soft drink and a character topper. Cinemark also promotes the film with a phone policy announcement on May 17, 2019. * AMC Theatres released a combo, which includes a popcorn, a soft drink, a side (either a Lay's bag or a M&M's and Sour Patch) and a character topper. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Sequel Coming soon! Transcript Main To read this film's transcript, go here. Trailers To read the film's trailer transcripts, go here. Easter eggs JeremyWorks Cartoons * A son and daughter were seen wearing Macie and Caylee's clothes. * Poodle Thief is seen in a photo (which he steal many hot dogs while he is chased by many policemen at a newspaper headline which it says A Poodle Dog Ruins Hot Dog Eating Contest, as a reference to the The Simpsons episode Marge vs. the Monorail and video game The Simpsons: Hit & Run. * A poster of upcoming film JeremyWorks Cartoons: The Movie is seen at the studios. Cartoon World * Takashi, Anthone, Eleesha, Parkman, and Ranger Quint make an appearance as King Stormer’s army. * When Takashi says "take over the city again", that reference to Cartoon World: The Movie 2. * A popstar girl resembles Jane is one of the people at the studios. Objects * A poster of Dream Island from Objects Island is seen at the studios. Paint! * Black & White Missy, Darker, and Brisa make an appearance as King Stormer’s army. The Adventures in Medieval * Kadyn, Carson and Tristen was mentioned by Jeremy in some part of the film. Go City! * Jax Razz and Cameron Husk make an appearance as graffiti. Juliana and the Power Gang * A girl resembling Juliana at the studios. Looney Tunes * Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner was mentioned by Zachary. * A poster of a fictional film named My Pet is a Tasmanian Devil (a comedy film based on the TLTS version of the Tasmanian Devil) is seen at the studios. * A poster of the 3-D film Marvin the Martian in the Third Dimension is seen in the studios, but with the title War of Future. * Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Marvin the Martian make an appearance as King Stormer’s army. * Pinky and The Brain from Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain ''also make an appearance as King Stormer’s army. ''Avery the Warrior * A boy and girl dress as warrior resembles Avery and Camey appeared at the studios. Tinny! * A poster of Tinny! is seen at the studios. Zarahi! * A poster of Zarahi! ''is seen at the studios. * A two girl resembling Zarahi and Niamh are one of the people at the studios. DHX Media shows * Little Guy and Dr. Beanson from ''Greeny Phatom ''makes a cameo as at the studios. * A pony resembling Pinkie Pie appeared at the studios. Frederator Studios shows * A boy is seen wearing Finn's tuxedo. * A kid is seen wearing Timmy's clothes. * A girl is seen wearing Sparkles' dress. * Sparkles and Gloom from the show of the same name are mentioned by Raina. * Vicky, Mr. Crocker, Foop, from ''The Fairly OddParents, Vexus, from My Life as a Teenage Robot, and Ice King, from Adventure Time, make an appearance as King Stormer’s army. JWToons shows * Satin and Bizzy are mentioned by Jeremy. Warner Bros. video games * A car from the 3DS reboot of Spy Hunter is parked. JeremyWorks video games * A young girl is seen wearing Araceli's'' clothes. * In addition, Jay mentions ''Araceli games in the film twice. ** Jay: What are you? A great spirit or a young sorceress or a wizard? Red Ball Animation * A group of teenagers resembling Ottilia Coffey, Mike Watkins, Ken Colon, Natalya Pineda, Presley Gordon, and Kaden Hardin are one of the people at the studios. 78M Studios * 78M, Jeremy's Splat, and JAB3 Icon is mentioned by Jeremy. ClearWorld Entertainment * A young girl resembling Alaina Gleen is seen at the studios. Another WAG films * A red-haired girl resembling Tulip (from Storks) is one of the people at the studios. * Jeremy mentions some part from The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part in the film. * Unikitty (from The Lego Movie) made an appearance only in the bloopers and outtakes on the film's credits, the special features on the Blu-ray and DVD release and on YouTube. Hashtags * jeremyisback * ultimategenerations Variants * Warner Bros. Pictures: The logo have the same variant from Storks, but with WarnerMedia byline. * Warner Animation Group: The WB logo flips in the same place. * JeremyWorks Studios: The JeremyWorks logo forms from the WB logo. * JWToons: The JWToons logo forms from the JeremyWorks logo. * JeremySoft Animation: The JeremySoft Animation logo forms from the JWToons logo. Credits Main article: Jeremy: Ultimate Generations/Credits Trivia * This is the third collaboration between JeremyWorks Studios and Warner Animation Group. * This is the first Frederator Films movies ever made. * The film was JWToons' first film. * The film plot's style is a combination of Warner Bros.' The Powerpuff Girls Movie,'' Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'', The Lego Movie, The Lego Batman Movie, The Lego Ninjago Movie '' , ''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part and NetherRealm's Studios' titles about dictators such as Injustice: Gods Among Us and Mortal Kombat 11 (albeit with elements from the being sanitized), DreamWorks Animation's Shrek the Third, Shrek Forever After, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Penguins of Madagascar ''and ''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Illumination's Despicable Me 3, Paramount's Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''and ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents: Wishology, 20th Century Fox's The Simpsons Movie and Ice Age: Collision Course, Disney's Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2, Lionsgate's My Little Pony: The Movie, Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Subspace Emissary and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: World of Light, Sega's Sonic Generations, Sonic Mania, Sonic Mania Plus and Sonic Forces, Electronic Arts' The Simpsons Game, TT Games' Lego Dimensions, and SMG4's The Waluigi Arc ''(with family-friendly bits). * The opening and closing of the movie is similar to the beginning and ending of ''The Lego Batman Movie. * The film features 70s, 80s, 90s and early 2000s references. * The promotions appear as hidden easter eggs in the film. * Production Details of Jeremy: Ultimate Generations: ** First announced/Development began in September 2015. ** Pre-Production began in August 2016. ** Production began in November 2016. ** Post-Production began in July 2018. ** Completed in March 2019. MPAA rating announced; assumed completed. * Strangely, the 2018 Warner Bros. Animation logo appeared after the post-credit scene and before DHX Media logo appeared. In the original theatrical release of this movie, the MPAA PG screen is shown after the Warner Bros. Pictures closing logo. * The IMAX variant for the Warner Bros. Pictures is played in front of 3D screenings of the movie and IMAX releases for the film. However, that only applies to the theatrical versions as the regular version is played on home media, even the Blu-ray 3D. * All-new characters in the film were designed with the help of Adam Katz, Taylor Grodin, Anne Walker, and Melissa Wolfe. * There are characters that is familiar to other characters in this film: ** Lord Princess is based on Tempest Shadow from My Little Pony: The Movie and General Sweet Mayhem from The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. ** Kamora and Raina is based on Sparkles and Gloom from the TV show of the same name. ** The Past Wind is based on The North Wind from Penguins of Madagascar. ** Maritza is based on Robyn Starling from Tom and Jerry: The Movie ''and Classified from ''Penguins of Madagascar. ** Dale is based on Dave from Penguins of Madagascar. * In the battle sequence, everything from movies, video game, and TV shows (vehicles, weapons, gadgets and characters) will make a return in the film. * King Stormer teaming up with villains from licensed franchises is similar to Lego Joker's plan in The Lego Batman Movie ''and Prince Charming's plan in ''Shrek the Third. ** Some of the Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks villains are also appears in this film. ** Other Warner Bros. villains were originally going to be part of the movie as a member of King Stormer’s army, but they got rejected due to some story and time problems. * The licensed villains who are in King Stormer’s army to takeover Jeremyville and the world are: ** Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') ** Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races/''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'') ** Pinky and The Brain (Animaniacs/''Pinky and the Brain'') ** Takashi, Anthone, Eleesha, Parkman, and Ranger Quint (Cartoon World) ** Draker Dire and Master Mime (Pets World) ** Black & White Missy, Darker, and Brisa (Paint!) ** Queen Jaida, Speedy Dude, Genie Guy, and Stronger Man (The Missing Riddle) ** Blacker Darla (The Black Ink Girl) ** Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Vicky, Mr. Crocker, and Foop (The Fairly Oddparnets) ** Skuller and Technus (Danny Phantom) ** Verminious Snaptrap and The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) ** Maximus I.Q. (Atomic Betty) ** Ice King (Adventure Time) ** The Cyberman and The Daleks (Doctor Who) ** Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) ** Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) ** Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumkins, and HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) ** Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) ** Aku (Samurai Jack) ** Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) ** Bowser, Bowser Jr., and The Koopalings (Super Mario) ** Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Chaos, Infinite, and The Deadly Six (Sonic the Hedgehog) ** Doctor Neo Cortex, Dr. N. Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Tiny Tiger, and Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot) ** Kaos (Skylanders) ** Music Mysterious (Caleb) ** Sir Darkly and The Legion of Low Tide (Sushi Pack) ** Simon and Snarf (Trollz) ** Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants) ** Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) ** The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) ** Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) ** Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) ** Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) ** Ursula (The Little Mermaid) ** Cat R. Waul and the Cats Gang (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) ** Lord Giancarlo (Princess and Prince Adventures) ** Icy, Darcy, and Stromy (Winx Club) ** Eye of Sauron (The Lord of the Rings) ** Darth Vader and the Stormtroopers (Star Wars) ** Stripe, Mohawk, Brain Gremlin, and the Gremlins (Gremlins) ** Dark Raiden, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi Lookalikes (Mortal Kombat) * Every character and villain from the shows, movies, and video games appear in this movie. * Some Warner Bros. characters were originally to be appeared in the studios in this movie, but ended up appearing in cameos and mentioned. * The licensed villains are animated by Warner Bros. Animation, Cartoon Network Studios, Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Billionfold, Inc., Atomic Cartoons, Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment), Walt Disney Animation Studios, Disney Television Animation, Paramount Animation and other more animation companies. * The end credits is similar to the end credits from Ice Age: Collision Course ''and ''Penguins of Madagascar. * The bloopers in the film were inspired by what Pixar did with their films a few years ago. * There is a Unkitty! ''short film before the movie starts. * In the ending of the movie, Cassidy Bush notice a evil person (which it Meadow from ''The Magical Quest) from the medieval time, Jeremy and Mia said there's nothing about that person, hinting on an upcoming film, ''The Magical Quest''. * This film's 2D animation is based off Paramount's The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (excluding live-action), Lionsgate's My Little Pony: The Movie, Warner Bros.' Unikitty! and Sega's Sonic Mania Adventures. * Like other Jeremy Universal ''TV show and films, there are a dozen fourth wall breaks in the movie. ** At the start and end of the movie, Cassidy Bush narrates the story, while also taking part in the film's plot. ** In the scene where Lord Princess shows Jeremy and his friends the Pink Power Ruby, Jeremy thought it was destroy in ''Jeremy Adventure: The Battle Adventure. ** When Mavi summon other villains, Jeremy asking "didn't I defeated Phantom Orb and Gavin and Achilles in other two games?". ** When Jeremy and Larry defeated Mavi and the other villains, Jeremy talks to Larry says "Well, this isn't no boss battle as we know."' ** In the scene where Jeremy reunited with Hatta, Larry replies that he didn't appeared in last game. ** Larry asking "Why are there's always a new character in this movie?" ** During the mid-credits scene, when Dale survived after the final fight, Winka Girl appear and tells Dale that the movie is the last one. He doesn't appear in the another film, however, he appeared in upcoming game. ** During the mid-credits scene, where Amelia, Harper and Jana, Aveline, Master Paxton, and Mavi are trapped in the White Space, Harper angrily tells the remaining audience to go home and people has to came into the theater, clean up after them and get ready for the next movie. After Harper punch Mavi, she replies that will she be in the next game, and Harper telling the audience what a crazy princess she is. Difference between theatrical version and director's cut * Some of the deleted scenes is added in director's cut of the film, such as "Alternate Opening", "Jeremy's New Morning", "It's A New Day", "Travel Though Portal", "Learn to be A Star", "Kamora and Rania Flashback", "Cassidy and Chasity Flashback", "Mad Evil Chase", and "Alternate Ending #1". * The cutscenes and gameplay of Jeremy Adventure: The Battle Adventure ''appears as flashbacks in director's cut of the film. * In theatrical version of the film, the portal making everything vanished and sucked the villains. But, in director's cut of the film, Jeremy takes King Stromer, when he was about to kill his friends, with him along with Power Pink Ruby to the portal and destroyed it. The portal making everything sucked, as well as the villains. * In director's cut of the film, when Cassidy broke King Stromer's staff, King Stromer and Cassidy turing both into stones, which causes King Stromer to die as he land hard into the ground. Chasity save and restored her. *The Director's cut features bits of Bohemian Rhapsody, Don't Stop Me Now, The Show Must Go On and We Will Rock You by Queen, albeit with the first two being slightly censored. ''Coming soon! Category:Films